Detroit Become Human - Jericho Foundation - Chapter 11
by Karboom
Summary: New part, back to Jonas ;)


Jonas was hiding his nervosity the best he could. He hadn't been a deviant for long but he did notice how things were different. He wasn't feeling the compelling need to obey anymore. It was now his choice to follow the rules, not a decision made by his program. His social interactions became more complex as well. He enjoyed his conversations with Myriam before, but now that he could actually create answers outside of his program's software, those were now more meaningful. And Myriam seemed to get in a better mood for it. Although Ludd's murder attempt was still a mystery. Why would someone hire him to kill Myriam ?

"I'm home !" echoed her voice from the entrance.

"Good evening Myriam." answered Jonas.

Usually, he'd be supposed to give the list of the tasks he handled during the day. But he preferred another approach.

"How was your day ?"

"Exhausting. There seems to be more and more androids disappearances. We don't know yet if they could be part of those deviants but the precinct receives more cases of aggression, even murder, every day."

Jonas decided to try getting information, although he knew the risks.

"What about your colleagues ? If the situation gets this serious, I presume they might be asked to help you."

"No, we are too few to spare men on the androids cases. Plus now they're "training" me to specialize in the matter. Like how to distinguish deviants from normal androids."

Jonas stopped dead in his tracks for a split second before resuming the setting of the table.

"Well, I might not be the best placed to say that, but I'm sure you'll do great."

He heard Myriam chuckle in his back.

"Thanks Jonas. You always brighten my mood at the end of the day."

"My pleas-"

Before Jonas could finish his sentence, a blast tore the wall on the other side of the living room. Myriam jumped down and flipped the table while Jonas hid behind the kitchen counter, as gunshot echoed.

"Jonas ! Call the police !"

Jonas was already on it, before even the order.

"This is Myriam Stanson's android, at 22673 Hillock Avenue. Someone destroyed the wall and is shooting at us. We need immediate assistance."

While the call was going on, Myriam started shooting back from behind the table. Pieces of wood shattered around, some bullets pierced the chair, sending cotton dancing across the room. A voice came from the outside.

"You snooped on our business for the last time, bitch !"

"Who are you people ?!" yelled back Myriam.

"What, Ludd didn't tell you ? Pretty sure you dealt with him though. Did you shoot him without asking questions ?"

Jonas froze upon hearing those words. They were linked to Ludd's murder attempt ? He glanced at Myriam, barely seeing her from her hiding spot. But enough to notice the visible surprise and confusion on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about ?!"

"The guy you caught, that was your first mistake. Making him talk was your last."

Gunshot echoed some more, Myriam took cover while Jonas was putting his hand on his ears. The violence and the words had shaken him to the core. He was weakly fighting back the memories coming back, while more furnitures were damaged by the shooting.

"You know, it's not too late to surrender Myriam. You wouldn't be the first cop to join with the Red Ice. I'd tell you to ask Ludd but, you're the one to know where he is."

"Taunt all you want, my colleagues are coming for your ass !"

"I'm sure they're coming, but how many of them are actually on your side ? You're not much loved at the precinct, are you ?"

Myriam remained silent for a split second, obviously taken aback.

"What are you talking about ?"

"I'm talking cold stare and whispers. Is that why you took an android ? You couldn't make friends so you bought one ?"

Those words pierced Jonas' chest. Could she have taken him for no other reason ? They wouldn't have met if things had been better on her job ? Was he just here in the meantime, until she connected with other humans ? Did she actually not care about him ? In his turmoil, he still spotted him. Another human coming, gun in hand. The shooting was meant to cover the sound of the second man entering the house. Myriam hadn't notice him yet, and he was almost on her position. Jonas looked around him in despair until he spotted the kitchen knife he took out before the attack. Grabbing it without a second thought, he threw it at the man.

"Myriam ! Watch out !"

The blade sank in the man's hand who dropped the gun, yelling. Myriam emerged for an instant, shooting the man in the head before going back into hiding.

"Fuck you, you bitch ! You're fucking dead !"

Losing his cool entirely, the other enemy charged Myriam's position while shooting to keep her hidden. As he got closer, the table suddenly went straight towards him, kicked by Myriam, hitting the shooter's knees. Falling down, a single shot echoed before Myriam rose up, going for a better cover while moving carefully. Police sirens resonated while Jonas slowly got up, risking a step in the open area.

"Myriam, are you ok ?"

"Yeah. But I want to understand something, you're the one who threw that knife, right ?"

"Well, yes. I saw him getting towards you."

"And why were you covering you ears earlier ?"

"I didn't know what to do or what was going on, I was afraid."

Jonas wanted to get those words back the moment he uttered them. Myriam stared at him intensely.

"Jonas. Are you a deviant ?"

Without losing a second, Jonas rushed towards the hole opened earlier. As he passed the torn concrete, a bullet echoed near his leg. Keeping his pace, Jonas moved to put the wall between him and Myriam. The fence. If he could pass the fence, he'd have a chance.

"Jonas ! Come back !"

For the first time, Jonas didn't listen to an order from Myriam. Running with all the speed he could muster, he jumped to grab the top of the fence, and pulled himself to go on the other side. The police cars were still everywhere, given the sound, and soon they'd be after Jonas. He had to find a way to escape. A place where the cars wouldn't follow. That's when he spotted the sewer drain. Removing the plaque, he quickly went in before placing it back.

He doubted they'd be able to find him now, but he wouldn't risk it. He tried to remain in his home. He tried to be a normal android, and he failed. And now he lost everything. Without a direction, Jonas started going forward in the dark.


End file.
